


[Fanvid] How Your Body Still Remembers Things You Told it To Forget

by Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvid, Gen, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep/pseuds/Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep
Summary: "How your body still remembers things you told it to forget/How those furious affections followed you"An Erik(/Charles) vidlet about violence and trauma and the perception thereof.





	[Fanvid] How Your Body Still Remembers Things You Told it To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> A vidlet set to Watermark by the Weakerthans. This song gave me feelings and I wanted to try vidding, so there you go. I may or may not make a full version someday.
> 
> Warnings for canonical violence, including Nazis

[Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto--Watermark](https://vimeo.com/262755134) from [Elly Magnetolover](https://vimeo.com/user83538930) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
